Emergence into Society
"Days ago, a long forgotten warrior had finally returned home. Through his fruitless endeavors and years of struggle he has endured, and from the dark, he has emerged a stronger man. Today, he stands before us proving himself. His journey back home was long, filled with many hardships and unparralled suffering on his part. But now, he is home. In which many would have crumbled to the test of time, he has remained resilent. Ryōiki Unohana! You are being promoted to Captain of the Fifth Division for your unfathomable intergrity, ingenuity, and your heroic endeavors behind enemy lines." This was the speech held days ago by the Central 46 upon the return of Shinigami, Ryōiki Unohana from his long term spent captive as a prisoner in Kōhai Tochi Prison. ------ Speaking from atop a stage, Ryōiki looked down below, beholding the hundreds that gathered at Seireitei. It was his seventh day back in Soul Society, and welcoming him was the kind sincerity of the following Shinigami. All the following were gathered for him and to see him. Although most of them didn't know him, they respected him. That was enough. With his belly now full from the seven days of eating and drinking, and his wounds now healed, Ryōiki paced the stage. His iron clad outer shell was temporarily torn down, as he greeted those there with kindness and respect. "Heh. It's..its uhh, been awhile since I talked to this many people". "Or any people for that matter." he thought. "But everyone here. Thank you. You've all gathered for my indition into the captaincy. This is..well, unbelievable. I never thought something like this could possible happen." As the old man began to tear up, his love, Terumi Fujita stood beside him with love strucken smile. She stared up at the now strong build of her love with eyes so in love that she looked much like that of a schoolgirl. With her eyes beginning to tear up, she took her turn to speak. "I've always loved this man. He's the most loving person I could ever come to now. Although he may seem stupid at times, he was always thinking of others over himself. And well I can't say much about him, but that he is a hero, and this is a heros welcome!" Finishing her quote, she through her fist up in cheer as she hugged Ryōiki tightly against her body; there love so thick it could be felt in the air. As the ceremony drew to a close, Ryōiki alongside Terumi walked off stage. The "hero" now adorning a newly given Shinigami attire and 5th Squad haori while Terumi had changed her apperance as well. Her purple blouse and skirt along with her fishnet like underclothing made her appear angelic with the rays of the bright sun. Kissing her passionately for a moment, he broke free and threw his haori over his shoulder. "I have to admit. I love the new clothes. Alot better then what I had before." Smiling back, Terumi walked toward him giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Yea, just keep taking hot showers, kay" her personality considerable kinder, and more carefree she caressed his chest before running her fingertips over a bumpy slot of skin. "Poor Ryōiki. He's so nice, and he had to endure this." she thought. Walking alongside Terumi, he trotted through Seireitei with her at his side. Both of them sporting a love-struck face. Pacing themselves, they held hands as they headed toward the 5th Division barracks passing by the Kidō Corps barracks on the way there. Midori Jinkou, captain of the Kidō Corps and truly one of the most gifted practitioners of the Demon Arts in many years sat outside her barracks, reading a large novel, as she usually would be. Her eyes momentarily distracted, peered upon the couple that walked past her barracks." Unusual, normally most stay away from my division, '''especially' males. He seems to be a newcomer...But that Haori....captain of the 5th Division? He must be that man. I should greet him." Midori, standing up and closing her novel, began to walk towards the couple, being her usual...self, she asked the two." Why are you at my division barracks? You might be a newcomer...and a captain at that, but somebody must have told you that coming here, as a man is very dangerous." Midori simply stood there, unwavering in her posture, despite the two individual's height difference, she remained unnerved and intimidating in her stance, as if a confrontation was in order. "Why, would that be so dangerous." Ryōiki asked, still bearing a cheerful grin plastered on his face. Standing beside him, Terumi stepped forward. "Captain of the Kidō Corps, Midori Jinkou. I heard about you at the ceremony...you weren't there" she said. "My sweety, passing the proficiency test with rainbows!" she said happily kissing him once more. The passionate display of affection was surely to the liking of Ryōiki, who accepted the kiss. Feeling the tingle of the cool air breeze and warmth from the days heat, he couldn't help but smile. "Finally home" he whispered. Turning his attention back to Midori, he stepped forth, "my name is Ryōiki the new captain of the 5th Division and guys aren't so bad." " Please don't bother with trying to flatter yourself, Ryōiki-san, I am not gonna be impressed by simple remarks. Oh, Fujita-san, would you possibly mind keeping away from this conversation? I realise that you are astounded with your....boyfriend's efforts? However, as a captain of my division, and being a separate branch from the Gotei 13, I must test his abilities myself. No matter how proficient he may seem, the captains display equal power, regardless of what one may think, none is the superior." Midori told the man and woman, simple. However, her tone, regardless of what one may have thought, had no sense of intimidation, or even malice, but it was blank, simply...blank. Midori then, moving her mouth and jaw-line using her fingers, created an artificial smile on her face, before continuing." Oh, and welcome to Captaincy." Before immediately taking it off," Now, what do ''you think you are able to do to make me trust you?" Midori asked him, without any form of emotion, once again. It was unusual, her voice, nor her face could express any form of emotion, no matter how she tried. Instantly, Terumi lifted her fist in a failed attempt to retailiate. Having an incredible desire to slap the woman for her rudeness, however she was quickly halted by Ryōiki. "Chill. Besides, there is only one way to make her...show her my power." Almost immediately, he plastered on his iron outer shell. Like a snake in reverse he re-attained his cold exterior and with suspicions he overlooked Midori's body before nodding. "Only one way." he said blankly, though nowhere near as impassive as the Kidō Captain. Walking forward, he murmered in the ear of Terumi, urging her to flee to a safer location. "Under Gotei 13 orders Captain-Class warriors aren't allowed to battle within Seireitei. In that case, we'll battle in an isolated section of Rukongai." As Ryōiki began to flee the scene alongside the challenging Kidō Empress, Terumi overlooked the battle from atop a nearby mountain. "He's still hurt from using his Bankai." she explained. "..even still, he might be able to prove himself. Stay safe, Ryōiki..I wonder whats Yuuma up to. Ha, can't wait to tell Ryōiki about his sons stories." she whispered. Just then, Ryōiki paced himself as he flew off toward Rukongai. Hoping that Midori will pursue him. "I hope that I'm ready for this." Midori knew that the man was exerted, likely from using his Bankai on the Proficiency Test. However, she already saw through his desire for Midori to fight at full power, although sadly, Midori couldn't comply to this desire wholeheartedly. Midori, somehow was able to project her voice all the way to Terumi on the mountain, likely through the use of Kido, " Your boyfriend is a man of great will, I won't harm him exceedingly, do not worry." Midori told her, hoping that she would be relieved somewhat. Midori began to use shunpo, fastening her speed and transporting herself near Ryōiki in only moments." Your speed seems to be quite low...It seems that I am feeling a sense of...anxiousness of how you could possibly achieve the status of captain with this speed. But also, I am feeling a slight sense of.. curiosity, as to why you have achieved the status of Captain. Oh well, I shall see your power today." Midori said to Ryōiki, speeding up ahead. "I'm just abit tired today as all. You see, in my escape I used my Bankai. A truly terrifying power, but its effects or that of a double blade. As for becoming a Captain...that was my dream. To stand on an equal field of the great warriors of the Gotei 13!" Ryōiki cheered, his voice serious and sincere as he spoke. Landing atop an isolated area in Rukongai District 54, he overlooked the area carefully. "Good, no one is here. Are battle shoud be fun right, Captain Midori-sama. Oh, and please overlook my Bankai. Fight with all your might, as I will!" Ending his quote, he solemnly prayed. It wasn't that he thought he would die here, but being accustom to days of pain, he became a natural prayer. Not that he believed in a God per say, he preyed that Terumi would be safe, as he always did. "Shall you make the first move, or shall I?" " I see. No matter." Midori said to the man, before Midori raised her hand, and ever so slightly flicked it across the air, as a small orb of swirling blue energy began to manifest, becoming larger, Midori fired the spell at Ryōiki without hesitation. The orb of blue energy exploded in size! As suddenly, from a mere orb, the energy expanded out into a wave of decimating flame-like blue energy that began to dive in upon Ryōiki, twisting and turning, Midori simply moved her hand across in a small, reverse "8" sign. The energy, previously wild and untamed began to calm itself, beginning to rotate and compact itself, the searing energy became a large, blue-hued serpent of mass destruction, now upon Ryōiki's range, Midori commanded it to stop, as she said." You do not ask who makes the first move. You make it without asking." Midori told him, telling the serpent to move once again, it descended upon Ryōiki, beginning to destroy. "Upon comrades, its simple courtesy to ask who makes the first move" he said, swinging his small dagger from within his attire. As he brought the dagger forth, it was the only defense standing in the way of the powerful serpent. And as the blaze engulfed the newly appointed Captain, the blue flames seared about..although no one was there. "Fly with the Clouds, Kazeninoru!" Those words echoed through Rukongai, moving as ethereal as the wind, the Captain gently tapped his foot as he stood behind Midori. Nothing in hand - no weapon even in sight - and dressed in a calculating expression he glared at Midori. "..Then again, I guess we aren't comrades yet. Rikujōkōrō!" Clearly his prowess in the Demon Arts is far below that of the empress before him, yet testing her talents with his own formidable Kidō isn't to unbelievable. " Rikujōkōrō...not too bad." Midori thought to herself, before simply chanting." Raikōshiden." As her spiritual energy cloaked her body, it formed into several tendrils of light blue lightning, surrounding Midori's body, she simply stood still, as the lightning energy began to compress surrounding her in an aura of lightning. As soon as the beams of light tried to entrap Midori, making contact, the lightning energy proceeded to coat the beams, causing a large influx in power, the beams began to vibrate at massive speeds before simply shattering as a result of pressure." A skilled attempt at capture I must say." Midori told the man, waving her hand once again, a circular wall of green energy appeared before her, she chanted." Kikon" Suddenly, as energy poured out from the circle, it twisted and turned, becoming tendrils of green-hued energy that as soon as they were formed, attempted to snare and crush Ryōiki in their grasp. As the tendril enclosed upon Ryōiki with its only intent to crush his body like an andaconda, he avoided the only way he knew how. Using the power of his shikai, he evaded the tendrils. As they inclosed upon him and whipped around feriously he dodged to the left, and then to the right; accurately evading the tendrils based upon there direction. As he followed the pattern, he finished his evasion by ending up to the right of Midori. "That cloak might be trouble--gargh!" The pain from using his Bankai seven days ago during his escape took its toll. Thats just the type of weapon Kazeninoru was; a sassy woman. Holding back the searing pain that flowed through his veins, he gritted his teeth and extended his heads out. "Hyapporankani!" he shouted, commanding a magnificent violet coloured rod toward Midori. And just as it entered her vicinity, it erupted into a hundred more rods before the eyes of the empress. Breathing heavily, Ryōiki was already gravely injured from his previous battle, although he would dare show his own weakness. " He is too weak to battle for long. But, he wishes for me to fight at full power." Midori, somehow...admired this man to a degree, but quickly focused on the task at hand. Midori, making a few hand gestures, caused the tendrils to appear before Midori herself by simply moving the green circular disk to the angle that the Hyapporankan spell was heading towards, this caused the tendrils to automatically move as well. Midori then simply directed them using hand motions to grapple the several poles of energy, purposely avoiding the ones that would miss her being, she took the ones that were headed straight for her and used the tendrils to grapple and subsequently, smash them into pieces." Well? Any other ideas?" "Yeah, no more silly magic, clearly thats why your the Captain of the Kidō Corps." he said aloud, making sure that Midori could feel his iron resolve pushing forward. Glancing at his left shoulder he frowned; seven days ago he had broken his shoulder blade, however with the combined efforts of him and Terumi, it was healed. Despite there efforts he still had to wear a sling on his arms for the following days, it wasn't until recently that it had been taken off. Sighing, he dashed at Midori, moving at the mercy of the wind he appeared from behind her in the sky. Throwing his fist at Midori, his face glimmered of pain before continuing on with his attack. Midori was slightly puzzled at this man's movement speed, but before he could finish off her attack, she swiftly attempted to conjure the barrier. As swiftly as possible, a yellow circular barrier began to erect before Midori, but to no avail, Ryōiki's punch was far to powerful, as it swiftly broke through the yellow barrier, the pieces of the barrier left no distraction for Ryōiki, but was a great advantage to Midori. Effortlessly seeing how Ryōiki was about to punch her arm, Midori took the pieces and coated it around her right arm, hoping to dull the attack combined with her currently lightning-infused skin should be able to limit the damage significantly." My natural defenses aren't enough to handle his physical blows, I must be careful" Midori thought to herself. Seeing the events unfold him at lightning speed, he reacted just as quick. Effortlessly, he sailed to the left of Midori and backed away several feet. Thinking up of a new strategy, he stuided the barrier around her. "My fist broke through it. Hm, either physical attacks are superior or my super speed had given me enough force to break through. Either way, she can fight at a range, and defend to a degree in close range. By that, I must atleast try to harm her on her ow----" Hurling over, Ryōiki nearly crashed to the ground before catching himself with his knee; placing it to the ground with a thud, it stopped his movements. With a sweet howl, he let out his pain but quickly covering it up, he swung his arm in Midori's direction and from it, he commanded a at her. However, that was merely a primary attack to hide the real attack: instantly, a crimson sphere of red ignited at his torso and was shot off at Midori at instantanous speed, immediately already following the blast that already sped at her. Falling over from using the demon magic in succession, his reiryoku was near depleted. "Its up to Kazeninoru now. That should give me enough time to strike." he thought, as he had already vanished away. Midori, noting the power of both spells that were launched towards her person, surprisingly, Midori began reciting an incantation." Heart of the south; beat strongly to give me strength, eye of the north look to the distance to see the rise of a new dawn-" As Midori began to chant, a transparent rectangular barrier began forming in front of her, expanding it's size to twice of Midori's height, she kept chanting." finger of the west point of the evils in the world in hushed tones, foot of the east run home calling your achievements for all to hear, I beseech you to all rise now and become my shield, Danku!" The incantation complete, the one, very large spell, split at two sections, creating three transparent oblongs which created a single-file line before her. The Haien spell was extremely close, and detonated right after the barrier was created, causing a small but fiery explosion of energy, as behind it, Kongōbaku exploded with seemingly greater force, causing a massive explosion, but no harm to Midori." Well, he tried, at the least." Then, quickly using her fine spiritual control, she used a single hand motion to cause the spell to surround her at three different 120 degree angles, creating a potent defense." My energy is dropping, this spell takes up a bit of energy to use, I should deactivate it as soon as his attack is finished." All in a matter of seconds: Ryōiki observed the power of the binding spell enact before his eyes. The remarkable defensive feat didn't suprise him the least, as it was a the Captain of the Kidō Corps he was battling. Although it didn't suprise him, his impassive nature didn't stop the fact that the defense was great. The trio of barriers protecting Midori proved nearly impentrable, however, Ryōiki had just moved! Immediately, glancing at the angles of the barrier he noted there size and position. "I can't shatter through each barrier with my fists, well, I could, but I have nowhere near the power to do so at the moment." he admitted sadly, wishing that he had recovered quicker from his Bankai usage seven days earlier. As time drew on, he coated his body in intense spiritual energy which instantly expanded around him forming a barrier around his body nearly ten times his size. Ramming into one of the casted Danku, Ryōiki kept a strong mindset; each attack becoming stronger as he struck against the Danku. Because of his incredible speed bestowed upon him by Kazeninoru he managed to get in, what seemed to be ten strikes in a five seconds. Shattering through a single Danku, proved suprisingly hard, yet in a matter of seconds it had been broken. Appearing before Midori, Ryōiki's own protection had vanished leaving them both open. It was if time had ceased at that moment, the sheer speed of his movements were legendary, and he haven't even been in his Bankai. Launching his fist forward, he immediately stopped his attack and entered his Souhou stance, and quickly brought his his left foot up, parallel to his right. Opening a single palm, he thrusted it forth attempting to strike the Captain with a crushing blow to her chest. Midori, immediately noticing the difference of speed between his attack on her Danku and his unusual fighting stance, Midori quickly retaliated. Unusually, she didn't use Kido, but rather, she used a considerably different maneuver." Miezarute" Immediately, a surge of spiritual power encased her arm. Instead of making it expand, she condensed it, and immediately situated her two Danku barriers behind her before placing her palm before Ryōiki's own. They collided! However, even her spiritually enhanced strength was no match for Ryōiki, as she was pushed back by the extreme force, but, using her Danku barriers as cushions, she was pushed back onto them, as the air pressure from the collision damaged her somewhat, she jumped backwards and flipped to the other side of her barriers. Immediately using two fingers from each hand, she created two golden chains of energy, swirling around her being before she immediately caused them to lash and capture Ryōiki! Immediately regaining his composure from his successful strike, he began to evade the marvelous golden chains that swirled around him. The new Captain eyed Midori warily, and just as he kept to terms and began his next strike he leaped forward, only to be sent barreling to the ground. Kazeninori blade had re-emerged from its hiding place, and appeared at Ryōiki's side. Gasping for breath, he continued his gaze which now was enforced by his angered demeanor. "Dammit. Kazeninoru failed. I-I c...couldn't kee-- couldn't keep up." He said, suffering the backlash from his Bankai usage. The chains immediately lashed around and captured him, and began to squeeze tightly against his tough skin. However, Ryōiki never admits defeat! He immediately adapted to the situation. Releasing his spiritual pressure, a torrent of warmth and physical presence invaded Midori's perception. The feeling of a presence -- a strong, yet peaceful presence all around her. Mirages of life, death, love and birth all consumed Midori's person, trapping her under the influece of Wisdom. "That isn't an attack. Its not a technique. This is my spiritual pressure" he spoke slowly, emphasizing the truth around his words. Slowly, the feeling dispersed, however surely remnants would remain with her. Holding Kazeninoru in his hand, he stood calmly as a captive of the chains. "Not again. I won't be taken again!" he whispered, and he began to struggle -- his arms fighting against the bonds that restricted him valiantly. Midori, although one to feel emotions, did not, and was not affected in any way by the mirages that fought against her. In the face of destruction she merely stood calm, her energy flowing like a river inside her body, just, stopped. Frozen in time, she focused her energy to merely exert in a manner in which prevented the mirages from negatively affecting her in any way. Looking at how much struggle was placing against the chains which bonded him, she merely told him a few, almost poetic words." Capture is not struggle Ryōiki. No matter how painful captivity may feel, it is only physical, nothing more. Don't let those chains bind your senses and joy. Once you have done so...you have fallen in the eyes of your own world." Midori paused, as she touched Ryōiki's shoulder, telling him a single fact. No remorse, mercy, or even emotion in her words, she told him." A captain does not struggle in the face of capture. They break free of it. If a capture is too strong, they simply wait. Wait for opportunity. Don't struggle, otherwise, you fall." Midori told the man, waiting, directly in front of him, for his answer. "I've waited once before...waited too long. I will not be held under anyones thumb" he yelled, his voice beckoning a reaction from the gods themselves. His anger rose, as Midori's sincere words lingered. "You are right though. I will break free of it. Captivity is mental and physical, but I refuse for anything like that to happen to me again. I have to much at stake to be under another ones thumb." Finishing his quote, the new captain let out a burst of dormant spirit energy, followed by the outward swinging motion of his arms. Shattering the chains, he noticed Midori's impassive facial expression. He hadn't expected her to be harmed by the Wisdom, as it only harms those who aren't ready for it, yet he did expect atleast some type of astonished reaction. Stepping back, he stood face to face with the Kidō Empress. He had only witnesses a tatse of her true power, in truth, she could defeat many a foe with the simplest of spells. And the high level spells that she displayed here, were nothing to her true power, and if Ryōiki's assumptions were correct he would definitely see her again in the future. Bearing a scowl, he held disdain for Midori's words finding them cowardous. His eyes were enough to say that. Just then, Terumi appeared from the edges of both of there vision. Showing herself, she remained unmoving as she watched what next would unfold. She clearly noticed Kazeninoru failing on Ryōiki, and she knew anymore fighting wouldn't have good results --but she also knew who Ryōiki was, and if he felt he had to, he would fight. "Don't be stupid, love" she thought. " Hm? Held by anyone's thumb you say?" Midori simply remarked," You struggle, and you fight for your loved ones yes? Isn't it their compassion and your resolve that gives you strength?" Midori paused, moving back to her original position, she merely created a small orb of flames, which began to wither and falter as the wind moved. Midori then told Ryōiki," You, a hero, are like this small flame, which withers and falters against others. Yet, a simple loved one's presence strengthens you. Giving you the courage, to become unstoppable. An unstoppable wall of flame that gives warmth, and provides destruction." Midori's small orb of red flames was simply let go by her, becoming an encompassing wave of flames with the wave of her hand. It's direction was headed toward Ryōiki, attempting to devour him in the flames, she had purposely kept the power at a stable level, not wishing to kill him, for his power was far too great to lose. However, his mindset, not as much. "Exactly" Ryōiki sounded. Widening his legs, he bent at his knees and brought his arms up into position: forming an X-shape with his forearm. "I cannot surrender" he added, as he became immersed in the fiery blaze. Without hesitation, Terumi attempted to end the fight then and there, however she hadn't. She simply stood there and watched her love be torched alive, dressed in blank stare. "I can't lose. Those that I love have been urging me on for over three centuries and it won't stop. They don't have to be next to me. I can feel them. They are with me. Everyone who I've encounter have been empowering me from my capture to now. I simply can't lose, because if I do. Then all my loved ones will suffer..." he paused for a breief moment and inhaled what fresh air he could in the fiery attack and the procedding plume of black smoke around him, "And, I won't let anyone hurt the ones I care about!" he hollered powerfully, leaping from the flame and smoke and onto a nearby shanty building. Looking downward, he sported black spots from the smoke and fire and both his arms were burnt. "Me losing, means that everyone loses. And, I'll be damned if that happens." He said sincerly, his straight face shot daggers. He was unmoving and truthful, his voice loud and somewhat frightening. He had no hesitation in his quote and wouldn't didn't falter the slightest. Meanwhile, Terumi watched onward enchanted by his words, and hanging on to his words. To her, she was his hope. And now, she had to tell him the truth. Terumi quickly jotted towrad Ryōiki and slowly leaned in to whisper in his ear, before he calmly placed his hand on her head. "Wait a sec dear." Coughing abit, in a matter of seconds, he began barreling toward the ground. Falling from the top of the building he came crashing down to the ground, and landed on his back with a thud. Yet, he was still forcing his body to move and stand. His crash happened involuntarily, and his resolve forced him to recover. "I'm not done." he shouted, his words as sincere as they always have been and will be. Midori for once, lit a slight amount of pity in her face, she slightly frowned, before returning to her impassive expression, she merely dismissed the man's words, as she told him." You simply are reckless aren't you? You see. This is why I hate archtype heroes such as you. You think by never giving up, sacrificing and succumbing yourself to injuries that you're protecting the ones dear to you?" Midori, this time, channeling her spiritual energy into the air, caused it to form into several hundred ethereal blades, raining down upon Ryōiki, attempting to surround him, but not kill him, she merely finished off her lecturing with, " No. You aren't. But rather, you are dying in vain, as nobody shall gain power from your death, but in return, what is going to happen? A massacre. The ones you love and died for will also die. This is why. This is why you gain power. Cowardice, can be considered, the only way to victory." The blades, fell onto the ground, circling him, she merely chanted." Hainawa." Pointing her finger towards the first blade, energy formed on it's hilt, creating a yellow rope of energy, it expanded and expanded, until the rope circled onto all the blades, creating a very potent trap, combined with a simple, , Midori had made it clear to end this battle very soon. However, a single opening remained. Ryōiki could effortlessly escape from the air, but not for long, suddenly, it became clear, Midori had dominated. Creating a single, but invisible barrier of energy surrounding Ryōiki and the trap she created. This barrier, was simple, but very effective. No escape, none at all. Midori gazed into her invisible barrier. Now wondering, how the new captain will react? Ryōiki collected his thoughts, ignored Midori's words and focused on the task at hand and finding an unsual amount of ease in the situation, he responded "reckless: mindless fighting to accomplish a meaningless goal. I'm not this. I fight and win because I have too. That doesn't make me reckless. I don't succumb to injuries. Screw this body; I don't need it. And, I don't die in vain, because I won't die. Death if for those who give up, but I'll never give up. You can ruin my body, shatter my mind, and destroy Kazeninori. But no matter how much damage I might recieve, I'll continue to fight back. Ha, death is just a word to me." Finishing his drawn out quote, he chuckled followed by an arrogant chuckle. "Do you fear death, Midori?" he asked as his entrampment ensued, yet he acted as if he was in control and just a minute ago he could barely stand. The speeding current of electricity rattled him and the barrier prevented his escape, yet he stood and withstood. For seconds, minutes he just allowed the current to shock his body and through it all, he beared his arrogant smirk. "You fear death, Midori?" he stated. " First of all. Call me with respect. We are not friends." Midori told the man, reprimanding him for his lack of respect before continuing." Death you ask? Do I fear it? An appropriate answer to that question would essentially be..Yes, and yet, No." Midori paused, she didn't wish to completely answer his question, and as such, left him hanging. Before she told him." If you think that your body is useless, and that throwing it away will help you in your cause, then I must say. You are a fool. Without your body, who is there to support you? Your very existence is not caged in your body, it is supported by it. Without it, you are powerless. You do not transcend, you fall, until you are nothing, but reishi." Midori simply told the man, evading his first question almost entirely. "You did not answer." he said, his voice laced in intrigue and a child-like undertone. And with a chuckle, followed by a deep, drawn out sigh. Currently, it was if the empress electric attack had no effect on the new captain, even though it continued the onslaught. "My body isn't useless. I said you can ruin my body, defeat my mind and destroy my Kazeninoru..but you can't kill me. To''' answer''' your question, I'll fight after death if I must. But its useless, to someone who fears death my words will have no meaning" as he finished, he sounded similar to his persona during his battle with Sabishii. Callous, tormenting and almost enjoying the strife of the pain. Yet, something was different, at first it was if he was sincerly was trying to employ his beliefs onto Midori. "Oh, and I am not just made of reishi, just saying" he added, followed by the end of his lip curving upward."...empress, what else do you fear?" Meanwhile, the thick tension in the air could be felt, even from the outside Terumi felt shocked. This side of Ryōiki enchanted her and feared her; he loved his heroic side, yet his desire to fight until a terrible end was horrendous to her. " Amazing, is it not? Fearing death has become a crime has it? You must realise, Captain...Unohana? I have also been through much...horrors in my life. Perhaps even greater than yours? You have been captive, yes? You do not wish to go through the same pain again? Don't be selfish. You haven't been the only individual in this universe through pain. Thousands, perhaps even millions of individuals have gone through pain. Pain...that cannot be reversed no matter how hard one tries." Midori paused, before asking Terumi a simple question." Terumi-san? Do you fear death, if it weren't for your loved one, would you accept it?" Midori, still impassive as ever with her facial expression, unusually radiated a very solemn, violet aura, even if only briefly, she merely concentrated briefly. Causing her spiritual power to once again, go, blank. Breaking the immediate silence that followed Midori's words, Unohana spoke with a clear throat and deep resolve, "I don't want to reverse pain. I won't to ensure that the incredibly, tortourous pain that the world can enforce upon others is never felt by those I call friends" remaining silent afterwords he looked steadily at Terumi. His eyes beady as he gazed at his love and his body relaxed as the past electricity that damaged his body no longer had an effect. Answering her question, Terumi nodded for a moment. "I can't accept death. It is a force that compels one to surrender, and I've learend from Ryōiki that just because one loses a person who is close to them, doesn't mean that you can surrender. He spent over three hundred years away from his loved ones, most likely believing us to be dead, yet all he could do was fight for us. Staring back at Midori, the air was ripe with words of death, and resolve. The tension in the atmosphere was thick and yet, everyone present wore an impassive, solemn facial expression. Noticing the electricity that once attacked him, he gradually brought his arms forth before shattering the binds that once held him in place. Dressed in his Captain attire, Ryōiki calmly dismissed the past: "...it no longer matters. Death is a force that I no longer fear, because I have no fear itself. Ha, but aside from that, Captain Unohana IS very hungry!" he said, his words incredibly increasing in volume toward the end, as if demanding the world to rain food at his whim. With a fake smile plastered across his face he couldn't help but ponder his past after the conversation he had just had, although hiding it best he could, he glared at Terumi and then Midori with a gleeful gaze, "..really hungry!" Midori, as if her face wished to feel something. Wished to feel the warmth of Ryōiki's words reach her heart, couldn't do so. No matter how she tried, she remained impassive, no matter what. Midori simply told the man." Fine." At the mention of the word, the barrier broke, along with Ryōiki's bindings. She didn't wish to fight anymore. Her energy reserves were depleting, and, she couldn't bother fighting a hungry man. She merely told Ryōiki, " It seems you have proven your worth somewhat. I congratulate you. Now, go and eat whatever you wish. Don't bother me again please." Midori began to walk away, back to her dorms, where she began to read her book, once more. --- After his hearty meal following his bout with the Kidō Empress, Terumi and Ryōiki found themselves in the comfort of the 5th Division Barracks, more specifically, the dining hall. As the two conversed, Terumi suddenly, looked down, entirely ridden with guilt. "T-theres something I must tell you!" She said, her voice laced with guilt. Desperately, Ryōiki stared back into her eyes. "Its fine..you can tell me anything." However, she paused, hesistant to speak or even more for a moment. "...its hard to explain. I don't really know how to tell you.." With a small chuckle, he smiled "let it out already, you know me." With a lovely smile, she stared back at him with her eyes watery she couldn't help but get choked up. And then, she looked up, her face magnificent as it shined like a beacon. "R-ryōiki, you have a son." Silence suddenly, took over, the immense astonishment of the moment was unbearable. The smiling faces gave off warmth, confusion yet no matter how hard the new Captain tried he just couldn't bring himself to speak. Joy and sorrow, the plethora of emotions flickering through his vision had left him speechless. A long drawn out silence ensued, with blank stares yet sweet, beloved intentions. --- As the day became night, the Shinō Academy shined marvelously in the distance with two lovers pacing toward it, both of them bearing a once again love-strucken smile, yet neither of there love compared to that of before. Moments prior, Terumi revealed the child she gave birth to about three centuries ago. A beautiful baby it was born, however that baby had no father. A sad story indeed, although she realized that she could find the babies father. That being her reason for leaving, and so, she enrolled the child into the Shinō and following a heartfelt goodbye she made her way on her journey to find the father.'' "Ryōiki your son is named Yuuma. He was born some time after you left. He should be still in the Academy" she murmered, her face blushing. Ever since she revealed there child, she couldn't help but blush, Ryōiki wasn't the only one with surging emotions "He was always a gifted student" Placing his hand on her shoulder, he gently ran his thick arm across her shoulder blades until the entirely of his arm was draped across her back. With a heartfelt gaze, he sent his beloved at ease "I can't believe I have a son" was the only thing he said. Yes, he felt sincerly terrible for not being beside his son during his birth, and even worse that he hasn't watched him grow. But he wouldn't dare say that aloud, he couldn't just muster the words out of his mouth. So he hid his feelings for the time being. Stopping at the Shinō Academy the duo entered the learning facility to observe the roaming students with woonden swords taking swing at one another. Strong swift motions, some students looked paticularly promising. However, a man soon jotted toward the duo, his face impassive and joyless, and his intentions concealed by his unenthusiastic gaze. "....please, you can't be here. You must leave quickly" he demanded, a man of his stature wouldn't except no, it was just simply out of the norm for him to here such a word. Terumi attempted to break in, however the man suddenly rose his palm ceasing her. "..now" he said quickly, this time, he didn't yell as he didn't wish to draw attention however he spoke with a low deep voice and a superior tone. "No, we cannot. I'm searching for my s--" Ryōiki's words were dismissed by the raising of the mans hand and much to the irritation of Ryōiki, he broke in. "It is not your choice, now you will leave here." With a face still gleeful, Ryōiki took severl steps back and discretely balled his fists. "Okay" he said simply, nudging Terumi to step back much to her chagrin, she pushed back. "Come on, Terumi" he whispered, and just then he spun on the ball of his feet and struck the man in the center of his chest, blowing him back to the wall, and forcing him to fall slowly to the ground from the sudden pain. "...bastard." he said quietly, as a small amount of debris concealed the unconcious man and obscured his from view. Expecting as much, Terumi shook her head slowly, "we could have just talked to 'em" she said sarcastically, with a small chuckle. Nodding his hand in amusement he quickly ran out of the school alongside Terumi, both of them panicking. "How come he wasn't there. And who the hell was that guy." they both began to say, only to be welcomed by a group of men before them. "Your greatest creation, Captain Unohana and Miss Fujita, your son. Isn't here." a man said, his hair brown and his face hidden by the darkness and unconcern of his words. His outer shell was apathetic much like the other men beside him. As the others crowded around the duo, they looked at the two. "You shouldn't have found of this way. It wasn't our intention." Not wanting to embrace the men, Ryōiki stood defiantly and his voice booming compared to the others. "Didn't want me to learn something eh? I'm guessing you men are apart of 46, and if I'm right to assume this, then something happened to my son! Now you are going to tell me what happened, and no isn't the answer, unless you want to end up like that other "suit" inside the Academy." Finishing he balled his fists and his eyes readily shot daggers at the men before him, eying them all with a suspicious glare. Terumi standing beside, Ryōiki quickly reacted raising her hand a flash of blue light ensued and immersed them in the light making them vanish. --- "Warn me when you do that." Ryōiki said quitely from an alley-way nearly one hundred feet away from the Academy. Terumi ignoring him, looked intently out the alley-way. "There are nowhere near....my son" he voice trembled as she ended, her lips forming a worried frown she was entirely confused. "What could have happened?!" she pondered, embracing the strong chest of Ryōiki her tears flooded down her eyes she she hugged tight against him. Her questions went unanswered, and her voice cracked as she couldn't manage any words out of her mouth." "Don't run from us. It isn't Captain-like." a voice said from above. "Your son isn't here and we will tell you why." another man said, Ryōiki and Terumi stayed silent watching the men gradually crowd them. "Your life has been a testament to adversity. You haven't been the only one who has endured strife, however pain is more then just what you feel physically." "Get to the damn point." Ryōiki and Terumi yelled in unison, both of them irritated by the Central 46. "Yes, of course. Well, your son was behind a number of deaths and was involved in numerous secret activites within the Shinō Academy. Him and a fellow student caused several deaths, and began to delve into the criminal activity of Hollowfication. Unfortunately, he couldn't be apprehended and has managed escape and has avoided capture for some time now." Once again, silence reared its ugly head. Only silence brings danger, and surely, this would bring in much change in the life of the future Captain. Perplexed, the flickering motions ceased and confusion set in. Same with Terumi, the duo were baffled and unable to make any motions. Ryōiki was ashamed he could't see his son grow, and now, he would never see his son grow. And although Terumi and himself wanted to object to what the Central 46 stated, defending there son would be useless.'' "I-impossible."'' Terumi thought, blaming herself for the revelation. "I'm sorry for this." Dismissing what occured before him, Captain Unohana began to walk away. Focusing entirely on his son. "Know this. I won't rest until I have found my son. Nothing will get in my way" he said wholeheartedly, and his words were laced in a shroud of concealed hatred. Much unlike the usual, he was angry, and hateful and most likely his words wouldn't be spoken in vain. Continuing his pace, Terumi followed behind. She quickly began to speak, however her rambling words were all dismissed by Ryōiki. And as the night sky darkened the area, the world had suddenly been changed and the persepectives of Terumi and Ryōiki have been unsheakably uprooted, taking a turn for the worse, nothing would be as expected from here on. Central 46 watched onward intently, the newly elected 5th Division Captain had just went down the road of curiousity, a road that would lead him to danger, new and old enemies, old friends and newfound comrades and change beyond belief. The tyranny of time, fabric of space, and the power of fate together would not deter him. Nothing would. To Be Continued... Category:Ash9876